


Le jour où le Comte perdit son chien et le soleil

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une éclipse imprévue sème la panique dans la population. Le Comte a perdu l'un de ses chiens et semble persuadé que résoudre son problème passe avant, disons, la disparition subite de l'astre solaire.<br/>Et, évidemment, Léon se laisse traîner dans les plans absurdes du Chinois. Mais est-ce de sa faute si le Comte est si doué pour saper sa santé mentale ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jour où le Comte perdit son chien et le soleil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Léon avait _su_. Su quoi exactement, il n'aurait pas pu le dire, mais il _savait_. Ses tripes ne le trompaient jamais.

Deux jours que l'éclipse durait. La planète entière sombrait à moitié dans la panique tandis que les gouvernements s'évertuaient à trouver des explications rationnelles au problème.

Et, Léon en était convaincu, Détait _parfaitement_ au courant des raisons du phénomènes. Peut-être pas _responsable_ , le Comte vendait des bestioles bizarres, pas des fusées, mais il savait. Il savait sûrement. Ses actes, donc, étaient peut-être liés au phénomène.

Ce qui fut la seule raison pour laquelle Léon ne le balança pas par la fenêtre lorsque le Chinois vint tout naturellement lui demander de retrouver son chien en pleine atmosphère pré-apocalyptique, alors que le inspecteur tentait de profiter de cinq minutes de pause pour boire un café, assis au bord d'une fontaine éteinte dans une ruelle désertée.

\- Un grand chien noir à poils longs, inspecteur, insista D en tordant ses longs doigts fins. Vous courrez partout ces derniers temps, vous l'avez peut-être croisé ! Et il _faut_ que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver.

\- Je suis plus occupé à surveiller les _humains_ , D ! Les émeutes, ce genre de trucs, vous savez ? Vous lisez le journal ces derniers temps ?

Le Comte fronça élégamment les sourcils, une moue contrariée pinçant ses lèvres rouges. Sérieusement, ce type avait besoin de faire un peu de muscu. Ou de se couper les cheveux. D'avoir l'air un peu plus _viril_ , en tout cas. Pas que ça lui aille mal mais justement : ça lui allait _trop_ bien. Léon avait confiance en sa sexualité, bien sûr, mais D avait une façon de sourire, parfois, ou des mouvements de mains... Confusante, voilà. Confucieuse ? Confusante. Qui mettait de la confusion dans l'esprit des gens.

Léon était parfaitement hétéro. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le comte passait si bien pour une femme.

\- Vous savez que je ne m'intéresse pas aux humains.

Voilà comment il préférait le comte : quand il avait envie de l'étrangler. Tout de suite, c'était moins perturbant.

\- Et moi, je m'intéresse pas aux chiens quand y a des humains en danger.

La moue numéro vingt-trois traversa le visage de D (yeux plissés, bouche courbée, une pointe de détresse dans le regard : « Inspecteur, vous ne comprenez pas ! »).

\- Inspecteur, vous ne comprenez pas l' _importance_ de ce chien ! S'il n'est pas retrouvé...

 _Haha_.

\- Encore l'un de vos trafics louches, c'est ça ! s'exclama Léon avec triomphe.

Pour être franc, il ne croyait pas vraiment pouvoir inculper le Comte : ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à vaincre le nuage de corruption dont D se voilait. Mais bon, c'était toujours satisfaisant d'avoir de nouvelles preuves. De toute façon, D l'ignora comme à chaque fois.

\- inspecteur ! Soyez sérieux, je vous en prie.

\- La justice est une affaire sér-

\- _Vraiment_ sérieuse.

Les yeux asymétriques du Comte brillaient de l'éclat numéro sept : « intense, concentré, se voulant un peu inquiétant ». Léon ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à classifier les expressions de D. Au début, c'était pour rire ; maintenant, c'était plutôt un réflexe. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il ratait bien la moitié des nuances, mais au moins, il avait des bases maintenant.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette histoire d'éclipse ? demanda-t-il sur une pure poussée d'instinct.

D se tut et sourit mystérieusement (expression numéro un : « je suis un tas de mystères »). Léon résista à l'envie de lui en retourner une.

\- Si vous voulez mon aide, faudra m'expliquer ce truc avec le soleil.

\- Vous êtes ridicule, inspecteur. Comment un humble vendeur d'animaux comme moi pourrait-il savoir quoi que ce soit sur les corps célestes ?

Pendant un bref instant, Léon hésita entre le menacer et être raisonnable. La logique gagna.

\- Treize croquants de la pâtisserie La Français.

Le visage de D s'illumina, ses mains venant naturellement étreindre celles du inspecteur.

\- _Vraiment_ ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est ce chien qui a mangé le soleil, annonça D d'une voix joviale.

Léon le contempla quelques secondes en silence avant de se lever pour partir. Il se sentait très fatigué.

\- inspecteur ! Où allez-vous ?

\- Très loin d'ici, annonça-t-il en laissant tomber son gobelet vide dans une poubelle.

Les Galapagos. Ou Haïti. Ça devait être sympa d'être flic des îles. Un peu moins sans le soleil, évidemment, mais...

Les mains de D s'agrippèrent fermement à son bras, étonnement vigoureuses étant donné leur finesses. Le Comte se pressa contre lui, son corps mince nimbé de l'odeur d'encens et de sucre que Léon avait appris à lui attribuer.

\- inspecteur ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Parce qu'en plus je devrais y croire ?!

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça après avoir aidé à faire naître un dragon ?

\- C'était une illusion !

D pinça les lèvres. Le regarda durement. Léon avait l'impression de se faire enguirlander par une très jolie Chinoise. Des années qu'il n'avait pas de petites copines et il devait quand même s'en taper tous les désavantages. Au moins D sentait bon et avait la peau douce...

… Non. _Non_. Interdiction de partir dans cette voie de réflexion-là.

\- Inspecteur, cessez de faire l'enfant et _écoutez-moi_. Ce chien, Sköll, a fui pour dévorer le soleil et – une erreur de manipulation fâcheuse de Ten-chan – bref, il _faut_ que nous le retrouvions et lui fassions vomir le soleil.

\- Et comment le retrouverons-nous ? demanda Léon d'un ton sarcastique. On l'appâte avec la lune ? Je me peints des soleils sur le front ?

Le sarcasme dut échapper à D, à moins qu'il n'aie choisi de l'ignorer :

\- J'ai son frère en ma possession, Hati. Après un moment, Sköll se sentira seul – les chiens sont des créatures sociales – et tentera de le retrouver. Il suffit que nous nous mettions à un endroit visible du soleil...

Léon avait envie de rire hystériquement. A la place, puisque tout le monde devenait fou, il décida de se joindre au fun.

\- OK, OK ! Vous gagnez, D. Où va-t-on ?

\- Rejoignez-moi devant la boutique à la fin de votre service.

\- Sans problème, acquiesça Léon avec un grand sourire.

Malade, tout le monde était complètement malade. Et lui sans doute plus que les autres, de coopérer avec un grand sociopathe du genre de D.

 

***

 

Comme convenu, D l'attendait devant sa boutique à la fin du service. Il portait l'une de ses robes improbables et moulantes, un motif de cheval à huit jambes s'ébattant sur le tissu vert émeraude. Un sac orné de serpent entrelacés pendait sur sa hanche et à ses côtés se tenait une espèce de monstruosité noire qui n'était _certainement pas_ un chien.

\- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bégaya Léon, pointant un doigt accusateur vers la bête.

\- Hati, inspecteur.

\- C'est un putain de loup !

\- Un chien, je veux assure, susurra D en cherchant – encore – à lui prendre la main. Parfaitement dressé.

Un chien. Le truc faisait au moins un mètre soixante au garrot, de lourdes chaînes s'enroulant autours de sa gorge et lui formant une muselière. Des crocs massifs dépassaient de ses babines. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat écarlate.

Léon était un citadin pur et dur, OK, mais il était certain que cette... chose n'était PAS un chien.

\- D, vous vous foutez encore de ma gueule !

\- Nous devrions partir, inspecteur, avant que le soleil se couche...

Plus tard, il l'étranglerait plus tard.

\- Suivez-moi, murmura D en lui effleurant l'épaule.

\- Où ?

Le chien le regardait. D'accord, ce n'était pas anormal, même les animaux pouvaient regarder les gens, mais celui-là le _regardait_. Avec une intention, de l'intelligence, _tout_. Et une sacré dose d'hostilité. Le Comte sourit, flattant l'échine de la bête.

\- Le plus haut point de la cité, bien sûr. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas de passe-partout parmi vos gadgets de détective ?

\- Bien sûr ! rétorqua Léon, piqué au vif. J'ai tout, mais – on est sérieusement supposés se balader avec ce m... ce tr... cette bête ?

Il ne savait pas si le « chien » comprenait l'anglais, mais... Non, c'était débile, les chiens, loups ou non, ne pouvaient PAS comprendre l'anglais ! Le Comte le rendait fou ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'aider ?

\- Nous pouvons prendre votre voiture, concéda le Comte avec grandeur.

\- Alors suivez-moi, répondit Léon avec plus de sécheresse que nécessaire.

Le chien gronda légèrement. L'inspecteur retint les excuses abjectes qui voulurent aussitôt lui échapper.

Léon aurait bien voulu demander au Comte d'apporter une couverture pour sa banquette arrière, à cause des poils de chien, mais... Voilà.

Il lui ferait nettoyer plus tard. Quand la bestiole ne serait plus là.

 

***

 

Le voyage en voiture fut un pur enfer. Pas seulement à cause des X kilos de muscles et de sauvagerie qui avaient envahi l'arrière de la voiture mais à cause de D, qui désapprouvait complètement sa manière de conduire et ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire comprendre. Les poignées de portière étant un concept trop évolué pour lui, le Comte s'agrippa plutôt à Léon, son parfum d'encens envahissant les narines de l'inspecteur tandis que les doigts fins du Chinois lui broyaient le bras. Dieu seul savait comment Léon réussit à conduire la voiture dans cette situation, mais il avait déjà vécu pire.

Le chien-loup était absolument calme. C'était peut-être le plus flippant de l'affaire. Il n'aboyait pas, il ne haletait pas, il ne quêtait même pas les caresses. Lorsque le Comte le fit descendre de la voiture, il suivit l'homme avec une absolue docilité. Un instant, Léon repensa à l'intelligence surnaturelle qu'il avait vue luire dans les pupilles écarlates, puis il se raisonna.

Une illusion. D le rendait nerveux. Ça et l'éclipse.

\- Ce gratte-ciel, inspecteur ? demanda poliment le comte, désignant le bâtiment en face d'eux d'un doigt impeccablement manucuré.

\- Ouaip, répondit Léon en forçant les portes.

 _Pourquoi_ avait-il accepté ? Qu'est-ce que le Comte avait pu lui faire ? C'était son odeur, sans doute – un truc spécial dans l'encens – ou peut-être une manière de le toucher... Ça expliquerait la suavité de ses gestes, son insistance à le toucher !

Oui, mais il y avait le putain de loup qui guettait. Pas question de faire demi-tour tant que la bête le regardait. Elle était bien foutue de le bouffer en une bouchée s'il désobéissait au Comte... Encore une fois, il s'était fait piéger comme un bleu.

Mécontent contre lui-même, il déverrouilla la porte du building, ouvrant le chemin.

\- J'pense pas que le loup tienne dans l'ascenseur.

\- Le chien, inspecteur.

Léon ne lui accorda même pas la dignité d'une réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte des escaliers de secours, s'y engageant avec résolution. Au moins, le loup – Hati ? Quel nom débile, on aurait dit un nom allemand, façon « Heidi » ou autres... – aurait du mal à négocier les marches ; quant à D, il n'avait certainement pas assez de muscle pour escalader plus de cinq marches sans fatiguer.

Voilà, c'était à ça qu'il était réduit. Chercher de la supériorité dans les escaliers.

Bon, en défense de D, cent huit étages, ça faisait raide à grimper. Léon lui-même dut faire une ou deux pauses. Le Comte devait être fatigué, lui aussi, mais sa voix ne portait pas la moindre trace de fatigue lorsqu'il relançait Léon. « Un accès de fatigue, inspecteur ? », « Vous devez manger trop de viande, inspecteur, cela semble vous alourdir... ».

Sérieusement. Putain de végétarien.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au cent huitième étage, puis s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qui menait au sommet du gratte-ciel, la vue du ciel obscurci frappa Léon comme un coup de poing au plexus. Là-bas – au sol –, la chose semblait moins choquante, plus habituelle, mais à cette hauteur, sans aucun bâtiment ou enseigne pour faire tache... C'aurait dû être une fin de crépuscule, à cette heure de la journée, le ciel aurait dû être plein de couleurs. Là, rien. Juste la lune en train de se lever, et quelques étoiles timides.

\- Sköll n'est pas loin, inspecteur, affirma la voix douce et suave du Comte.

Léon l'aurait bien secoué pour lui faire abandonner ses âneries, mais il ne s'en sentait même plus la force. A la place, il se contenta de regarder le ciel. D sortit de son sac un paquet enveloppé de papier et le déballa, le posant sur le béton.

Hati commença à hurler à la lune. Son cri manqua faire perdre quelques décibels aux tympans de Léon, qui trébucha en arrière et manqua s'étaler.

\- Ne tombez pas sur la viande, inspecteur !

\- Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que je choisis où tomber, D ?!

Le Comte ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question, trop occupé à faire son petit geste de panique avec les doigts, là – quand il essayait de se triturer nerveusement les mains, puis se rappelait qu'il avait des putains de griffes à la place des ongles. Hati continuait à crier comme un... ben, comme un loup. Léon avait envie d'être à beaucoup d'endroit sauf là.

Puis une forme noire atterrit sur le toit du gratte-ciel.

Une silhouette énorme, massive, velue – un loup massif, semblable à Hati, sauf que son ventre arrondi luisait légèrement. Il sembla – sembla _descendre du ciel_ et se posa aux pieds du Comte, tout près de son jumeau. Hati poussa un jappement joyeux et se pressa aussitôt contre lui comme un chien content, aboyant son enthousiasme ; le Comte n'était pas en reste, tombant presque à genoux dans sa hâte d'enlacer et caresser l'animal.

\- Sköll ! Oh, heureusement que tu n'as rien... J'étais si inquiet !

Un grondement affectueux (??) lui répondit. Souriant, le Comte parla d'une voix posée :

\- Il va falloir rendre le soleil, d'accord ? J'ai apporté de ta viande préférée ; mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue. Vois-tu ? Baldr est encore en vie, à mes côtés. Peux-tu me faire le plaisir de rentrer ? Hati était terriblement solitaire, sans toi...

Ce fut le moment où Léon se désintéressa absolument de la discussion. D était fou, lui aussi pour avoir suivi D, et c'était tout. Il allait regarder le ciel, voilà. Il allait rêver à Haïti et à ses beautés en bikini...

A un moment, la voix douce du Comte se tut et il y eut un bruit écœurant de régurgitation. Léon ne se retourna pas pour regarder parce que, à ce moment précis, le soleil s'illumina à nouveau. Une palette de rouges, de roses et d'orangés à peine ternis par la pollution explosa comme une couronne autours de l'astre solaire.

C'était la chose la plus belle que Léon aie jamais vu. Il resta bêtement immobile à regarder le ciel en pleurant et, quand D lui agrippa le bras, il ne réagit même pas.

Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce que les lèvres du Comte se posent sur les siennes, s'entend.

Même le rouge à lèvre de l'asiatique avait un goût sucré.

Léon ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était en train de répondre, que c'étaient ses bras qui enlaçaient D. C'était plutôt une espèce de réflexe instinctif de son corps – des mois et des mois d'usure et d'entraînement, et maintenant qu'il avait _enfin_ mis la main sur ce qu'il voulait, sur ce qui l'irritait _exactement_ dans l'odeur et le contact et la façon de bouger du Comte, c'était beaucoup trop tard pour arrêter. Trop tard pour réfléchir.

Il n'avait jamais aimé réfléchir trop longtemps.

Il coucha D sur le bitume, il oublia les chiens. Il embrassa ses lèvres trop rouge, le front trop lisse. Il caressa ses cheveux noirs, caressa sa peau à travers la robe bien trop moulante qui couvrait le corps mince de l'asiatique.

\- Nous sommes _vivants_ , inspecteur, murmura D à son oreille, la voix tremblante. Nous avons réussi.

Les mots du Comte n'avaient aucun sens, comme d'habitude, mais Léon avait dépassé le stade où il pouvait s'en soucier. Il réfléchirait plus tard, il aurait des regrets plus tard ; comme d'habitude. C'était la faute de D, encore une fois, tout était sa faute, l'apocalypse, le désir qui crispait ses entrailles, la façon dont ses mains se crispaient sur les épaules de Léon et dont sa bouche s'ouvrait et _semblait_ se soumettre...

Mais pour l'instant, le soleil peignait la peau de D de touches orangées, et sa peau était chaude, et son odeur de fleur et de sucre envahissait l'esprit de Léon comme un poison.

Et, à nouveau, l'inspecteur se laissa perdre.


End file.
